Ideas
by Rosalya L. D'Inverno
Summary: En ocasiones, las ideas eran todo lo que Nathaniel podía permitirse respecto a Alice.


**Fandom:** Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón/Corazón de Bombón.

 **Parejas:** Nathaniel/OC.

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Categorías:** Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** En ocasiones, las ideas eran todo lo que Nathaniel podía permitirse respecto a Alice.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna digna de mención.

 **Notas/Spoilers:** Alice es un personaje totalmente mío.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo y Beemov. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

 **Ideas**

 **por La Bruja Grimm**

 _"La muerte destroza al hombre; la idea de la muerte le salva."_

\- E. M. Forster (Howards End).

* * *

Nathaniel pasó toda la mañana en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Tuvo que hacerlo, pues ese día el Sweet Amoris había suspendido clases debido a un "asunto ultra privado" que los profesores no le contaron a Melody y a él. Era extraño el asunto que los profesores no le comentaran a Nathaniel, sobra decir. Como delegado principal, Nathaniel siempre era el primero en enterarse de todo y el primero en informar a los alumnos. Por ello, cuando los gemelos Alexy y Armin preguntaron por qué cerraban el colegio en esas fechas y Nathaniel no supo exactamente qué decir, se sorprendieron muchísimo.

Metió el libro que física cuántica que había estado leyendo hace algunos minutos en su estantería y suspiró. No podía regresar a casa. No porque le desagradara el ambiente familiar que su madre siempre se empeñaba en poner o porque su hermana estuviera revoloteando a su alrededor como una mosca. Simplemente, su padre estaba ahí y Nathaniel prefería evitarlo. Cuando su padre estaba en casa, Nathaniel nunca estaba cómodo.

Amber debía de estar con su novio en ese momento. Era un lindo chico de ascendencia italiana cuyo padre conocía al padre de Nathaniel. Por esa razón su padre no se resistió mucho a la idea de que su "princesita" tuviera novio. En el caso de Nathaniel era distinto. En opinión de su padre, una novia afectaría gravemente el desempeño escolar de su hijo. Se la pasaría en las nubes y no prestaría atención a las clases ni a los deberes. Por eso el joven rubio tenía terminantemente prohibido tener novia por el momento. Muchos pensarían que era injusto, pero era así. Las cosas en casa de Nathaniel siempre eran así.

Nathaniel acostumbraba obedecer a su padre, sin embargo, últimamente le estaba costando mucho. En ocasiones Amber llevaba a su novio a casa y Nathaniel tenía que permanecer en su habitación porque no podía evitar imaginarse a sí mismo en las escenas melosas que ambos representaban por toda la casa. Claro que no con su hermana. Cada vez que Amber y su novio hacían algo frente a Nathaniel —un beso, una caricia por encima de la ropa, una mirada de lujuria— Nathaniel no podía evitar verse a sí mismo en el lugar de Nico, el novio de su hermana. Y entonces el pelo Amber ya no era rubio, sino castaño, y sus ojos eran más grandes y su piel más blanca. Sonreía de una manera inocente, sin entender lo que pasaba, y jugaba con sus manos mirándoles con sus suaves mejillas bañadas en un profundo color carmín.

Cada vez que Nathaniel imaginaba eso, sentía unas ganas locas de besar a alguien en los labios.

—¿Nath?

Nathaniel se giró al reconocer esa voz. Era dulce, suave, y apenas se percibía en medio del silencio de la biblioteca. Unos grandes ojos color miel lo miraban abiertos por la sorpresa, con unas manos pequeñas y blancas aferrando un libro con fuerza.

—Hola, Alice —saludó Nathaniel, sorprendido. Realmente no esperaba encontrarse con ella por ahí. Había estado pensando en ella tan solo unos minutos antes y no podía evitar pensar que era algo vergonzoso. Sin embargo, allí estaba, mirándole tan asombrada como él mismo.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sonrisa angelical que le robaba el aliento. En ocasiones se preguntaba como era posible que Alice tuviera una sonrisa tan bonita como esa—. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Quiero decir... Sé que te gusta leer mucho, mucho, pero... Siempre di por sentado que solo los libros de la biblioteca del colegio.

Nathaniel sonrió, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y por qué pensabas eso, Alice?

—No sé... Es que nunca te vi por aquí —contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Nathaniel miró el libro que llevaba entre manos.

—¿Qué libro es ese? —preguntó Nathaniel, señalándolo.

—Oh, ¿este? —Alice levantó un poco el libro. Nathaniel asintió, agradeciendo mentalmente el que la chica llevara aquel objeto y encontrar un tema de conversación—. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane Austen.

—Ya veo —Nathaniel asintió lentamente, más sorprendido que antes. Las pocas veces que había visto leyendo a Alice, se había tratado de libros juveniles. No es que el chico tuviera algo contra estos; solo que el prefería las lecturas más... pesadas—. ¿Te gusta Jane Austen, Alice?

—Sí, mucho —confirmó la chica sonriendo con dulzura—. Es mi autora favorita. Siento que tiene un estilo único.

—Ya veo... —contestó Nathaniel, asintiendo. El silencio regresó. Nathaniel no podía contener su incomodidad. Se removía nervioso plantado en el suelo, mirando las dulces mejillas de Alice teñidas de rojo y su sonrisa cargada de inocencia. Estaban en otoño, de modo que Nathaniel supuso que era así debido al frío. Aquella biblioteca no tenía calefacción.

—Y... ¿tú que estabas leyendo? —preguntó Alice, pasándose un largo mechón castaño por detrás de la oreja.

—Oh, pues... un libro sobre física cuántica —contestó Nathaniel, algo avergonzado. No le gustaba tener que hablar de eso con Alice. Él prefería hablar de otro tipo de libros, algo con lo que los dos pudieran identificarse.

Alice rió suavemente, sorprendiéndolo.

—Ya veo. A ti te gusta mucho estudiar, Nath —le sonrió amablemente—. Y eso no tiene nada de malo. Al contrario, es muy bueno. Eso te ayudará mucho en la universidad... pero... —Se acercó un paso más a él. Nathaniel tuvo la tentación de rodearle la cintura en ese momento. Alzó ligeramente sus brazos sin poder evitarlo. Lo deseaba. Realmente lo deseaba.

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que... deberías darle una oportunidad a los otros libros —dijo Alice sonriente.

—¿Como cuáles? —quiso saber Nathaniel. Alice rió un poco.

—No lo sé. Alguno. Quizás... las de Sherlock Holmes. A ti te gustan mucho las novelas policíacas, ¿no, Nath? Me imagino que esos libros te gustarán mucho.

Nathaniel rió, cogiendo otro libro de una estantería cercana y empezando a hojearlo.

—Ya lo he leído. He leído todos, Alice. Sherlock Holmes es la primera lectura obligatoria para los fans de la literatura policíaca.

—Jo... Pero Nath, debe de haber uno que no haya leído los libros...

—Dime, ¿conoces alguno? —preguntó Nathaniel sonriendo. Al notar que Alice no decía nada, levantó la mirada del libro y la colocó sobre ella.

—No... Supongo que no —murmuró Alice.

Nathaniel la observó atentamente (como llevaba haciendo varios días). El pelo de Alice era tan largo que le rozaba la pantorrilla. Aquel día, lo llevaba suelto por encima de su abrigo verdoso. Sus manos aferraban el libro con fuerza, clavando sus uñas como si temiera que desapareciese. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello suelto y sus ojos entrecerrados, Alice lucía preciosa y tranquila.

En un instante, Nathaniel se preguntó a qué sabrían sus labios.

¿Serían tan dulces como sus ojos? ¿Serían tan suaves como lo parecía su pelo? Nathaniel se inclinó un poco con la vista clavada en los labios de Alice. Sentía un hormigueo en sus dedos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Alice y besarla —saber a qué sabían—, cuando de repente la muchacha se encaminó a la salida, sonriente.

—Bueno, Nath, debo irme. Lynn me está esperando.

—Oh, claro —contestó Nathaniel, alejándose torpemente—. Esto... ¿Te acompaño a la entrada?

Alice lo miró, divertida.

—Te agradezco por tu amabilidad, Nath, pero no es necesario. Puedo caminar perfectamente bien esos diez pasos sola —bromeó.

Nathaniel parpadeó, aturdido.

—Claro. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —contestó Alice cabeceando. Todavía sonreía, como si se estuviera burlando de él. Como si le restregase en la cara que él nunca podría conseguir lo que llevaba rogando en silencio tanto tiempo.

Nathaniel pensó que, bajo esa fachada de inocencia y bondad permanentes, Alice era malvada. Se quedó mirando mientras ella se encaminaba a la salida. Como llevaba el cabello suelto, ondeaba a sus espaldas como mecido por el viento. Estaba guapísima. Mucho más guapa que su hermana. Mucho más guapa que Lynn, que hasta hacía pocos días había sido objeto de atracción, no solo de Nathaniel, sino también de cuatro chicos más. En medio de tanta competencia, que incluía también al mejor amigo de la chica, Nathaniel tenía muy en claro que jamás tendría oportunidad alguna con Lynn. Pero quizás con Alice sí.

Tenía un montón de ideas y pensamientos sobre ella. En ocasiones, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, Nathaniel se permitía cabecear un poco e imaginarse a sí mismo besando a Alice. Abrazándola muy fuerte contra su pecho y enterrando los dedos entre su pelo. Ambos torciendo sus rostros para juntarlos más, aferrándose el uno al otro como si no fueran a soltarse jamás.

Nathaniel suspiró, caminando en dirección a la sección de novelas policíacas en busca de las obras de Sherlock Holmes. En ocasiones, las ideas eran todo lo que Nathaniel podía permitirse respecto a Alice.

* * *

(*) Por si no ha quedado muy claro, Lynn es Sucrette. En el manga de Amour Sucré Lynn es el nombre oficial que Sucrette recibe por ChiNoMiKo.

(**) El dato de que a Nathaniel le gustan las novelas policíacas creo que lo sabe todo el mundo; para los que no, lo dice la página oficial en la sección de Chicos.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Terminé mi primera historia en este fandom. ^^ Es un one-shot muy cortito, como pueden ver. Alice es un personaje inventado mío, por si no entienden mucho de la historia por ser prácticamente una "desconocida" les explico un poco: Alice es una estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra. Llegó a Sweet Amoris donde rápidamente se hizo amiga de Lynn (Sucrette, con eso de que Sucrette siempre se hace amigas de los nuevos xD). Como es nueva, obviamente, Nathaniel tiene sus atenciones con ella como las tuvo en su momento con Lynn, pero acaban haciéndose buenos amigos.

El caso es que Nathaniel llega a enamorarse perdidamente de Alice en unos cuantos días y... Bueno, ya ven XD.

¡Saludos!

La Bruja Grimm.


End file.
